The present invention relates to an additive to stabilize mixtures comprising attle and Portland cement, for employing the same in the construction/building industry.
It has not been possible today to stabilize attle with the strength or resistance characteristics as well as with physical and mechanical properties that are to be obtained by applying the additive of the invention.
To date the attle has been used in natural form, only as inert filling, base for roads, non structural uses. However, new applications have been discovered once blended with the additive, which can be applicable to load walls, columns, bases, foundations, roofs etc.